VFK Ghost Story Quest 2012
Description Who has not had a chill run up their spine at the sound of an unexplainable noise in the dark, even though they may not believe in ghosts or the supernatural? Noises that cannot be readily attributed to rats, bats, burglars, the wind, or any other conceivable earthly thing, can make us tremble with fright! On today's quest, light your candle and protect its flame, as we investigate some ghastly, ghostly tales! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Graveyard Watchman Yard Decoration! Prizes Questions 1. Ghost stories usually originate from a person's frightening experience that often leaves them cold with fear. For our first ghost story, let's visit Nottinghamshire, England. In the register of a church there, an entry is recorded of a man who died of fright upon seeing a specter called the Rufford Ghost. The man spied a "little old lady in black" who is believed to haunt Rufford Abbey, and upon sighting the ghostly apparition, died of terror. Which of the following is not believed to be true about ghosts? * Ghosts are pranksters * Ghosts don't want to be noticed * Ghosts can smell things * Ghosts can leave behind scents like perfume 2. Another ghostly tale which has been scaring listeners for over two hundred years, describes a mysterious apparition spotted by a reliable source at York Castle. This apparition was a piece of fluttering paper that changed first into a monkey, then into a huge bear, then squeezed under a door. The space it went through was only large enough to fit a coin. Go to the Castle Entrance, and say what you might say if you saw a ghost. Say: "Shoo, be off with you, Ghost!" 3. Ghosts are often believed to be restless spirits that have some special reason to haunt the living. One such story tells of a woman who innocently moved in to an old haunted house. A ghostly man appeared to her and requested her to follow him. The specter showed her a hidden key and a box under some floor boards. He instructed her to send the heavy box to a specific person and he promised he would never disturb her again. It turned out the box contained a fortune. What is Borley Rectory's claim to fame? * It is the oldest haunted place known * It is known for its apple turnovers * It is considered to be the most haunted place in England * It is not known for anything 4. Another story tells of a ghostly couple which could sometimes be seen in broad daylight in a gray mist, where they would stand and look at a grand old mansion. If spoken to, the woman would say that they used to own the house and they were distressed that the house no longer belonged to their family. They said they would quit haunting the house only when one of their descendents bought the home back. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age, and say: "A ghost of a reason!" 5. Ghosts are tricky, and are said to be able to walk through solid objects. One such story tells of a respected man who was walking by an old building, when a hand and arm suddenly stretched out to block his path. In fright, he jumped off the sidewalk into the road, and for a moment looked away. When he glanced back, he saw a man dressed in dark clothes, walking back to the wall, and then seeming to walk right through it. In what way can ghosts be perceived? * As visions or apparitions * As fragrances or odors * Through touch * All of the above 6. Another tale of a spirit being able to pass through solid objects tells of a ghostly young girl in a long night gown, clutching a doll. The spirit was often seen skipping down the hall of a haunted house. Her soft singing would fill the hall, and when she reached the closed door of the nursery, she would pass through the door as though it were open. Go to the corner of Balta Street in Victorian Age, and say: "How can you catch a ghost?" 7. Some ghostly tales are not tied to a place, but are more of an experience that a person claims to have in the presence of a ghost. People have frequently told of awakening in the middle of the night in the dark, with a sense that evil surrounds them. They find themselves unable to breathe, and their chest feels heavy, as though an oppressive weight was holding them down. They report that they can't move, but they can still hear, see, and feel strange things. This frequent occurrence has been given a name. What is this phenomenon called? * Iron weight Syndrome * Spirit Paralysis * Fear Syndrome * Old Hag Syndrome 8. Old Hag Syndrome has been experienced by many people for centuries. It got its name from the superstitious belief that a witch or an old hag was sitting or riding on the chest of their victims, paralyzing them. People who experience it often become frightened, because they cannot move or speak, yet, all their senses are alert and telling them that something strange is happening to them. Go to the Command Deck in Space Age, and say: "Which witch?" 9. Stories also exist of ghosts being able to move objects. One story tells of a bothersome ghost that would shake or move everything loose in a room. The phantom would make chairs walk about the room by themselves, and even hurl shoes over people's heads. Only one person ever stated they saw this ghost. They reported that it was enormous, with two red glaring eyes that stared at him. What is it called when a ghost moves objects? * Apports * Ectotransportation * Kleptic activity * Theft 10. Another ghost that would inform people of its presence by moving things, was reported to be angry because its haunting activities such as moanings and misdeeds were attributed to rats. The people who were haunted, said you could probably imagine the disgust of any self-respecting ghost, or "romping poltergeist, at being mistaken for rats!" Go to Outside the Victorian house in Victorian Age, and say: "Beware of ghosts!" Answers 1. Ghosts don't want to be noticed 2. Go to the Castle Entrance, and say: "Shoo, be off with you, Ghost!" 3. It is considered to be the most haunted place in England 4. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age, and say: "A ghost of a reason!" 5. All of the above 6. Go to the Corner of Balta St. in Victorian Age, and say: "How can you catch a ghost?" 7. Old Hag Syndrome 8. Go to the Command Deck in Space Age, and say: "Which witch?" 9. Apports 10. Go to the Victorian House in Victorian Age, and say: "Beware of ghosts!" Category:Quests